Super Smash Bros World Games
by Kid Anime
Summary: It's the very first Smash Olympics! With 7 teams of 5 Brawlers participating in Athletics, Swimming and other events, Who will take home the gold?
1. World Games Opening Ceremony

**Super Smash Bros. World Games**

**I don't any of the characters or the game itself.**

* * *

Smash Mansion

* * *

"IT'S TIME FOR A NEW TOURNAMENT, WHEN YOU FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST MEET ME OUT BACK IN THE GRAND ARENA!" Master Hand announced over the intercom of the Smash Mansion. While the Brawlers were trying to enjoy their breakfast. (A/N: Yes, this takes place after Brawl but before my Battle Royale)

"Why do I feel like I was just with some of you but in a racing competition?" asked Fox out loud to himself.

"You-a too, huh?" asked Mario as he went back to his pancakes.

"Well, we'll just have to see what this tournament's all about soon so let's hurry up and finish!" suggested Toon Link.

In under 10 minutes, everyone finished eating got their bombs, swords, guns, etc and entered the Grand Arena which conviently was in the backyard where a lot of creatures from various Nintendo, SEGA and Konami games were taking getting things ready.

* * *

Grand Arena Participants' Lounge

* * *

"FIRST OF ALL, YOU WON'T BE NEEDING WEAPONS SO HAND 'EM OVER!" Crazy Hand said while holding out his huge hand where the "fighting tools" would be placed.

"NO, not my Aether!" Ike held onto his sword for dear life but it was sucked up by Kirby who spat it back out on Crazy Hand's palm/face.

"Do Pokeballs count?" Pokemon Trainer said while attempting to back away.

"Squirtle, Ivysaur & Charizard are allowed but other than those three, No." Master Hand said calmly.

"There, this is the last of them..." Falco said while struggling to hold ALL of his mechanical accessories without falling. When Crazy Hand was sure he had them all he threw them in a box labeled "NO CHEATING ITEMS!"

"Now then," Crazy begun while flying around the sandbox that various Diglett were installing by using Sand Tomb. "This tournament will be not be requiring you to KO your opponents!"

MANY of the Brawlers felt their jaws hit the floor from hearing this.

"Instead, you'll be participating in contests of speed, strength, skill and grace!" finished Master while pointing at a corridor. "Down there is where you'll find the list of teams, uniforms, if you choose to wear them and Team Gates! GO and be back here by sundown!"

* * *

Grand Arena

* * *

Helicopters with the Olympic Symbol roamed the skies of the Grand Arena while inside the Arena, Lakitus worked their cameras while monkeys from Konami's Ape Escape had taken control of the lighting.

Master Hand & Crazy Hand floated into the middle of the arena wearing nice black cufflinks on their wrists.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE VERY FIRST 2008 SMASH BROS. OLYMPICS!?"

"**YEAH!!**" roared the crowd.

"NOW FOR THE TEAMS! REPRESNTING THE RED TEAM ARE..."

"Donning a red Pokemon style headband, **PIKACHU!"**

"Wearing matching red parkas,** THE** **ICE CLIMBERS!"**

"Fitting the red-toga look and tinted wings, **PIT!" **

"With his mighty cape flowing in his sheer essence, **IKE!"**

"And their captain in his familiar plumber outfit, **Red Leader MARIO!"**

The four walked out followed by Mario waving a red flag that had a cap shaped on it with the famous "M" insignia.

"REPRESENTING THE BROWN TEAM ARE..."

"Mixing the Brown with the Green in his plumber outfit, **LUIGI!"**

"Bringing royalty to the line-up, **MARTH!"**

"Commander of the Pikmin, **OLIMAR!"**

"The Robotic Operating Buddy we love, **R.O.B.!"**

"And their captain sporting his favorite tie, **Brown Leader DONKEY KONG!"**

The four walked out followed by DK waving a brown flag that had banana shapes on it with the "DK" initials.

"REPRESENTING THE GREEN TEAM ARE..."

"Sporting the green helmet and tracksuit, **CAPTAIN FALCON!"**

"Behold the 2-D glory that can only be, **MR. GAME & WATCH!"**

"Gaining courage for the events ahead please welcome, **LUCAS!"**

"Always here to entertain us all, **JIGGLYPUFF!"**

"And their captain donning an entire new athletic look, **Green Leader LINK!"**

The four walked out followed by Link in his outfit from the beginning of Twilight Princess waving a green flag with a Triforce shape on it.

"REPRESENTING THE YELLOW TEAM ARE..."

"Buzzing around in a new cap with a yellow and black jumpsuit,** NESS!"**

"Looking good in his cool dark yellow jacket,** FALCO!"**

"Shining like a star here comes,** DIDDY KONG!"**

"In his loose summer clothes is**, TOON LINK!"**

"And their captain who's abandoned her Power Suit for the games,** Yellow Leader SAMUS!" **

The four walked out followed by a blonde-compliment wearing Zero Suit Samus waving a yellow flag with the symbol of the Chozo on it.

"REPRESENTING THE BLACK TEAM ARE..."

"Egg-Obsessed black shoe wearing, **YOSHI!"**

"The King of Evil himself, **GANONDORF!"**

"Getting a Johto Makeover on, **POKEMON TRAINER!"**

"Star Wolf Commander extroadinare in his black vested glory, **WOLF!"**

"And their captain with only a goal for winning, **Black Leader BOWSER!"**

The four walked out followed by the Koopa King Bowser waving a black flag that had his own on it.

"REPRESENTING THE PINK TEAM ARE..."

"Everyone's favorite Star Warrior, **KIRBY!"**

"Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom ready to play, **PEACH!"**

"President of WarioWare Inc. in his garlic glory, **WARIO!"**

"Self-Proclaimed king of Dream Land, **KING DEDEDE!"**

"And their captain, the Soldier of Legend and the only one NOT wearing pink on their team, **Pink Leader SOLID SNAKE!"**

The four walked out followed by Snake who was angry that he had to wave a pink flag with his Operations Symbol on it.

"LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST, REPRESENTING THE BLUE TEAM ARE..."

"The one in control of Star Fox and making the best out of his blue jacket, **FOX!"**

"Hyrulian Princess in sportsgear,** ZELDA!"**

"Leader of the Meta-Knights himself,** META KNIGHT!"**

"Believing that his Aura will lead him to victory,** LUCARIO!" **

"And now their captain, currently holding the title of World's Fastest, **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"**

The four walked out followed by Sonic waving a blue flag with the Sonic Team insignia on it.

The Flag Holders all stepped foward in a Single-File Line.

Master Hand ignited the Grand Flame with a Ceremonial Torch (thanks to the Fire Pokemon) with Crazy Hand pumping his fist into the air.

"LET THE SUPER SMASH WORLD GAMES BEGIN!"


	2. Day One: The First Game

**Super Smash Bros. World Games**

**I don't any of the characters or the game itself.**

* * *

Swimming Pool

* * *

"Good Afternoon, I am OmoChao from the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG franchise and I'll be presenting the first event. Our first game is in the Aquatics Category." announced OmoChao from the Chao Balloon.

"Teams, please select a member of your team to participate in the 200m Freestyle and take your positions at the color-indicated lanes and remember, Leaders cannot volunteer themselves."

"Ok, who's going in there cuz I know there's NO WAY I'm in that event even if I was allowed!" Leader Sonic said while grimly looking at the pool.

"Allow me." Zelda volunteered after appearing in a very sexy one-piece bikini that showed off her delicate curves in all the right places. This got a some wolf-whistles and a howl from Wolf himself much to the Hyrulian Princess' discontent.

Leader Sonic, who was astounded by her choice of swimsuit replied with a "Sure... go ahead..."

Pokemon Trainer tossed his Pokeball high into the air as his trusty Squirtle emerged onto the Black lane.

"Leave it to us!" Popo and Nana simultaneously declared as they got into the Red lane.

"Is-a that-a legal for-a them to be working together?" Luigi wondered as he took his position for the Brown lane.

Peach took her position in the Pink lane after being scolded on what would happen if she lost, courtesy of Leader Snake. She then blew kisses and waved to the crowd in her somewhat small two-piece bikini which definitely caught the attention of some of the Mushroom Kingdom Fanboys while others shot death glares at Leader Mario for being such a "lucky bum".

The representative for the Yellow lane turned out to be, to most of the male audience's disappointment, Diddy who practically begged to swim for them.

Since the Leaders can't participate in this event, the Green lane became occupied by Mr. Game & Watch by default.

A Koopa Troopa held a white flag in its hand (in case of penalties) as the participants got ready and OmoChao held a megaphone to it's robotic mouth.

READY?

GET SET...

All of the Swimming Brawlers charged their energy.

GO!

They were off, and it seemed as if the princesses had an early lead until...

"Squirtle, use Surf!"

Pokemon Trainer's command really put the washout on his opponents as waves began to shake on them. The Koopa Troopa was about to raise its flag but then got the word that Water-type Techniques were legal.

"Beep!" Mr. Game & Watch became a fish and swam at nearly double the speed even with the waves coming at him. Diddy on the other hand was having some trouble due to him being almost drowned from the Surf and he stopped to catch his breath.

At this point everyone had reached the end of the pool, tagged it and were now swimming back to their starting positions but the Ice Climbers used this to their advantage by having Nana tag the end while holding Popo's hand then he swam farther than anyone else as fast as he could followed by his sister who wasn't too far behind.

"Squirtle, Aqua Jet! Full Power!" the turtle Pokemon did as it was told and quickly caught up to the one in the lead.

"No way, I'm-a gonna lose!" Luigi then used his Brawl Side Special, "Green Missile" and torpedoed his way to tie for 1st.

With everyone dangerously approaching the finish line, it would be a photo finish, courtesy of Metal Gear Solid's Otacon who was on the opposite side of the pool of the Koopa Troopa for added assistance in catching the swimmers cheating by recoding it on camera.

FINISH!

THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...

THE ICE CLIMBERS!

An image appeared on screen displaying how Nana emerged from under her brother and held his hand as she tagged her starting lane first.

Gold: Ice Climbers (Red)

Silver: Squirtle (Black)

Bronze: Mr. Game & Watch (Green)

"How-a did-a I lose!?" Luigi thought aloud as he studied the image that showed that Mr. Game & Watch had turned into a dolphin and tagged the lane with it's flipper in a very fast fashion.

"That's it for today's events! This is OmoChao saying Good-bye for now!"


End file.
